Ébano y Marfil
by xEndore
Summary: Newt puede considerarse un excéntrico, pero jamás cesará en su empeño de proteger a las criaturas mágicas en peligro. Credence, sin embargo, es un caso aparte. El haber sido manipulado hasta la saciedad le ha vuelto desconfiado, pero sobre todo peligroso. Siendo un peligro para la sociedad, rehuye de su condición humana y no acepta la ayuda de nadie...excepto de una persona.
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si ese liviano trozo de obscurus que quedó en el aire hubiera sido algo más que eso, un trozo flotante? Quizás Credence merecía haber visto la luz del sol londinense. O las nubes. No sé si en Londres hace sol alguna vez.** **  
** **Este fic emerge de mi pura imaginación y los personajes y universo de J.K. Rowling, a la más pura calidad de sesión-cinematográfica en la que ves en 240p cómo la señora de la butaca de al lado se levanta apresurada para ir al baño y no vuelve. Es lo que pasa cuando usas pordede. Luego te echas en la cama y se te ocurre un final alternativo de lo más deseable —y en alta definición.** **  
** **Este fic es Newt/Credence y un final alternativo. Los eventos que surjan tratarán de equilibrarse entre mis quebraderos de cabeza y el canon del universo posterior a la película de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, aunque no prometo nada demasiado fiel a la autora (sus…posteriores arreglillos no son de mi agrado). Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **oOo**

Credence lo recordaba bien. Tenía quince años, aunque ya había aprendido casi de todo. Sabía cerrar la boca, bajar la mirada cuando alguien le juzgaba y clavarse el tenedor en la mano debajo de la mesa si sus instintos le traicionaban.  
Uno se acababa acostumbrando.  
Las cicatrices eran un torpe recuerdo, sin embargo, de su inestabilidad. Así llamaba su madrastra a los pequeños problemas que surgían de vez en cuando de su cuerpo inexperto e impulsivo. Lo trataba como un cachorro que aún no había aprendido bien sus formas, y para comportarse solo necesitaba los azotes necesarios. A veces dolían más de lo esperado. Los anillos que llevaba esa mujer en la mano estaban perfectamente cincelados para ser punzantes en los bordes, y la sangre corría a borbotones si no se ponía la herida debajo de una buena palangana de agua fría. Aunque a veces el agua estaba hirviendo cuando la tomaba entre sus manos, y estas se pintaban de quemaduras feas y rojizas que contrastaban con el rojo de sus cicatrices.

Era como una pintura descolorida con el paso del tiempo. Si se hubiera conservado bien podría haber brillado, pero el tiempo y el maltrato le habían desgastado tanto que su capa exterior no se molestaba siquiera en parecer bonita.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién le importaba un huérfano cualquiera, entre los muchos tantos que había en Nueva York? Ya estaba creciendo. Se suponía que para su edad, y habiendo recibido la educación que no muchos otros de su condición hubieran siquiera podido imaginar, ya poseería ciertas dotes o talento suficiente como para ser presentado en sociedad y poder trabajar en algún sitio que le aceptara independientemente de su tétrico pasado. Pero no. No destacaba en nada. Era torpe en los estudios, en los modales y el servicio, no servía para la música, aunque a veces le gustara tocar el piano, y mucho menos se desenvolvía con naturaleza y encanto. Era como un animal que se escondía y rehuía de los demás. De las personas normales.  
 _Deberías estar agradecido_ , decía su madrastra, _podría haberte dejado muriéndote en la calle. Sin embargo, te acogí. ¿Y así me lo pagas?_ Entonces, llegaban los golpes. Lo hacía por él. Credence era consciente de aquello —o quería serlo. Todo lo que hiciera ella era por su bien. Para que madurara. Para que dejase de ser un maleducado. Para que…

Por mucho que se lo repitiese a sí mismo, Credence se desengañaba respecto a ello.

Y es difícil contando que hablamos de un muchacho que se crió en el puro seno de la Nueva Sociedad Filantrópica de Salem. La quema de brujas y destrucción de los magos era el pan de cada día de los nomaj con los que convivía en aquella cada vez más grande sociedad. Nadie hubiera esperado que el propio hijo adoptivo de Mary Lou, la líder indiscutible de aquel grupo extremista, fuera un mago. Pero mucho menos sabían que el maltrato que recibía el muchacho estaba desarrollando en su interior un parásito recóndito y sombrío que terminaría convirtiéndolo en un verdadero monstruo.  
 _Monstruo_. Así le había llamado ella muchas veces, inconsciente del peligro que acechaba.  
Ahora, con 21 años, no era más que una volátil sombra en el aire, y su madre y su hermana estaban muertas.

 **o0o0o**

El sol brillaba entre las nubes la mañana que Newt se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Los nomaj se aglomeraban en las avenidas newyorkinas como en cualquier otro lunes, y el mago trataba de pasar desapercibido entre la muchedumbre. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención. Y, últimamente, lo había hecho demasiado.  
Tras el incidente con MACUSA y el arresto de Grindelwald, Newt había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Como cualquier otro magizoologista que se preciase, y teniendo en cuenta su aprecio por las criaturas mágicas y su necesidad de protegerlas, había algo que le había llamado la atención tras el encuentro con el obscurial que había sido asesinado unos días atrás por los aurores de la presidenta Picquery. Newt aún se arrepentía de no haber podido salvarle. Conocía hasta cierto punto la situación de Credence, y sabía, como se cercioraba cada vez que encontraba una criatura fantástica en peligro, que había sido manipulado e injustamente ajusticiado. Aún cabía una esperanza de que pudiera encontrarle con vida.  
Newt se subió el cuello de su chaqueta azul, la cual le abrigaba durante aquel clima helado. El sol, aunque destilaba sus rayos perezosos sobre la ciudad americana, poco contribuía a calentar el ambiente. Una leve capa de escarcha cubría las lunas de los coches y algo de nieve se derretía en los recodos de las aceras. El pelirrojo aceleró su paso mientras se dirigía a la estación. Cuando llegó, exhaló un suspiro que se convirtió en vapor nada más tocar el aire, y contempló el viejo edificio.

Estaba claro que había sido reparado por los aurores tras la completa destrucción que había sufrido a manos del obscurial. Eso complicaba el propósito de Newt, pues la estación volvía a estar poblada de gente que corría de aquí para allá complicándole el paso, y tendría que ser especialmente rápido si quería llegar al lugar donde desapareció Credence sin ser atropellado por un tren. Se teletransportó hasta la vía pertinente y se ocultó en un recoveco de la estación, esperando no haber sido visto. La maleta le pesaba más que nunca, implorando por ser abierta en un murmullo casi imperceptible.  
Aprovechando que no le miraba nadie, Newt saltó al carril y pronunció un Lumus para poder observar mejor la arteria del tren. Las líneas estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo, aunque el camino era regular y cómodo. Tuvo que apegarse a las paredes para no ser advertido por los viandantes, aunque no era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en la vida. Comparándolo con sus otras expediciones en busca de animales fantásticos, a menudo galardonados por el ministerio de magia con más de XXXXX, aquello era pan comido.  
Y si resultaba no serlo, tampoco importaba. Newt era impulsivo y cabezota, y no pararía hasta conseguir sus propósitos: más aún si el caso envolvía a algún ser en peligro.

Lo complicado iba a ser encontrarle. El pelirrojo había supuesto que el trazo que quedaba del obscurial andaría escondido por alguna parte, aunque eso bien podía no ser cierto. El chico rezó porque así lo fuera una vez que llegó al lugar donde había desaparecido Credence, y comprobó in situ sus peores sospechas: a primera vista, ningún ser volátil flotaba por el ambiente.  
Habiendo reparado las ruinas que había causado el obscurial rompiendo el techo, Newt inspeccionó los recovecos de las paredes, apuntando con la varita todo aquello que le pareciera sospechoso. En algún momento cerró los ojos, gesto que realizaba cada vez que quería concentrarse. Escuchó el bamboleo del tren sobre raíles laterales y el movimiento de su querido Pickett en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. De pronto, sintió una leve ánima manifestarse hacia su izquierda, y una sonrisa satisfecha se esbozó en sus labios. Su instinto nunca le fallaba.  
La triza oscura era menuda en la esquina del camino, pero más grande que la última vez que  
la última vez que el joven mago la había atisbado flotando en el aire. Parecía reticente a acercarse, aunque tampoco manifestó ningún deseo de alejarse de él. Newt se agachó junto a él y le observó largo rato, tendido al lado suyo como si estuviera esperando a que se acostumbrase a él. Sabía que había un alma dentro de ese ser volátil. Credence estaba ahí dentro.

—He venido a por ti —dijo entonces, con timidez entusiasta—. ¿O creías que me había olvidado?

La sombra se removió y distorsionó, y algo en el fondo del mago supo que eso era un _de acuerdo_. Newt procedió a abrir su maleta.  
—Te prometo que es más grande de lo que parece —se explicó, sosteniendo entre sus manos la abertura del armatoste. La sombra se acercó levemente, inspeccionando el terreno. Newt se tuvo que poner la varita en la boca para poder abrirla propiamente, y dirigió al que una vez había sido Credence una mirada cómplice.

—Te dije que te podía ayudar. Sé que no parece un lugar muy apropiado, pero te prometo que es cómodo. No tienes por qué temerme, Credence.  
La sombra hizo un atisbo de alejarse, pero parecía pensárselo un rato. En un instante, antes de que Newt pudiese parpadear siquiera, se había ocultado en el interior, huidiza de sostener la mirada del pelirrojo.

El mago tomó su maleta entre las manos y se teletransportó de nuevo, justo en el instante en el que las luces del tren hicieron aparición al final del raíl.


	2. Capítulo 2

Newt tomó aire mientras aparecía en la calle pertinente de Nueva York. Estaba acostumbrado a teletransportarse, pero era incómodo cuando las dudas y la incertidumbre colmaban su siempre nerviosa mente. Acababa aún más mareado, confuso y desorientado.

La maleta parecía más ligera en sus manos. Extremadamente ligera, como si de un golpe pudiera romperse, y eso le puso aún más nervioso.

Procedió a callejear, evitando las miradas de los peatones airados contra los que se chocaba, tan en las nubes que se olvidaba siquiera de pedirles disculpas. Se abrió paso entre las personas, observando la punta de sus zapatos y los rayos de luz caer sobre los tejados amarronados del oeste de la ciudad americana. El mago dedujo que eran las doce de la tarde. ¡Cómo echaba de menos Londres, con sus cielos grises siempre tapiados y sus tés irrenunciables a las cinco en punto!

Newt sabía que aún tenía muchos trabajos pendientes en Nueva York antes de partir de nuevo hacia lo que llamaba su _hogar._ A pesar de ello, por motivos evidentes, consideraba su hogar un ambiente más apropiado como el interior de su maleta, pues los animales de los que cuidaba eran su verdadera familia. Eran sus pequeñas criaturas jóvenes e inexpertas, que crecían junto a él y de las que se despedía con amargura cuando encontraba un lugar ideal para que pudieran perpetuar su descendencia. Sin embargo, muchas otras se quedarían junto a él por más tiempo, ¿no era así?

Instintivamente, el pelirrojo metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió las extremidades de Pickett acariciar el dorso de su palma. La caricia le hizo cosquillas, y rió levemente. _De este amigo vegetal jamás me separaré_ , pensó Newt.

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para llegar a su destino, pues el mago se había teletransportado a conciencia: a la distancia suficiente como para que el paseo no fuera demasiado largo, pero tuviera suficiente tiempo para elaborar sus metódicos planes. La casa de Tina estaba unos metros más adelante. Newt subió los escalones y llegó al portal ocultando la maleta en su espalda, como si de repente esta estuviera soltando cohetes y lanzando petardos de una manera alarmante. Por supuesto que Tina conocía lo que había en el interior de la maleta, y más aún le había visto portarla a donde sea que fuera, pero sus intenciones parecían transparentes siempre que ese objeto permaneciera a la vista. Subió las escaleras y picó a la puerta, balanceándose impacientemente hasta que su amiga la abrió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. Te vas sin decir ni adiós, y vuelves cuando te da la gana —dijo, mosqueada. Newt esbozó una sonrisilla inocente, y se coló en la estancia saludando con la cabeza. Queenie estaba en el salón, leyendo una revista. La rubia se llevaba un dulce a la boca.

— _¡Cielín! —_ canturreó, con la boca llena—. Ya se te echaba de menos. Mira, te he guardado algunos —dijo, abriendo una caja de pastelillos que reposaban junto a ella. Algunos eran polacos, otros, se asemejaban a criaturas fantásticas semejantes a las que Newt guardaba dentro de su propia maleta. Habían sido horneados con perfeccionismo y mimo, observó el mago, y la boca se le hizo agua.

—Supongo que ya le has hecho una visita a Jacob —comentó el pelirrojo, sonriente—. Veo que no te pudiste resistir.

La mujer se sonrojó levemente y, mirando hacia otro lado, fingió estar molesta.

—¡No le veo el sentido a todo eso del _obliviate_ y palabrerías! Como si alguien fuese capaz de olvidarme (bueno, y a vosotros también, chicos). En cuanto me vio me reconoció, estoy segura. Sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera recuperado toda su memoria: lo he visto antes. ¡No hay magia capaz de borrar algo así!

—Sí la hay —rechistó Tina—, quizás la "lluvia del olvido" fue demasiado endeble como para conseguir resultados —prosiguió, echándole una mirada fulminante a su hermana, quien pretendió ignorar de lo que hablaba—. Me parece muy bien que podáis retomar vuestra vida juntos, Queenie, pero has de prevenirle. Lo que ha pasado no debe permanecer en la memoria de un nomaj. Este es un caso excepcional, pues Jacob nos fue, indudablemente, de gran ayuda.

El recelo de Tina a realizar cualquier tipo de actividad ilegal no autorizada por el Magicongreso hizo que Newt se estremeciera. A veces se le olvidaba que ella había sido auror y mostraba un gran apego hacia las normas. No sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de que hubiera guardado un obscurial revoltoso en la maleta y planeara rehabilitarlo. Prefirió no decírselo, por el momento.

—Bueno, Newt. ¿Ya conseguiste los tickets?

El mago dio un respingo, mirando a la chica como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Le pasaba constantemente. Se quedaba en las nubes y olvidaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—Eh...¿de qué hablas? —titubeó.

—Los tickets —Tina rodó los ojos—. Me dijiste hace días que los comprarías para irte cuanto antes a Londres.

 _¡Cierto!,_ pensó Newt. El tiempo que llevaba sin comprarlos era todo aquel que había empleado para debatir mentalmente si debía o no rescatar a Credence. Al final, su parte Hufflepuff había ganado —perseverancia y lealtad a sus convicciones—, aunque tampoco había previsto muy bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Irse a Londres súbitamente y llevarse al obscurial con él significaba arrancarle de su ciudad natal y de su vida, y podría resultar muy peligroso. Decidió esperar un tiempo hasta que pudiera hablar con él adecuadamente, y luego ya decidirían entre los dos.

—¡Qué tonto! Se me olvidaron —rió Newt. Sonaba a una excusa, y lo era, pero tampoco es que pensar que Newt se olvidase de algo (cosa que hacía constantemente) fuera precipitarse—. Supongo que será por el apego que os tengo. Inconscientemente, olvido comprarlos para quedarme más tiempo aquí. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de vuestra hospitalidad.

—Y lo haces —dijo Tina, aunque ya no estaba mosqueada. Sonreía levemente, pues le gustaba que el pelirrojo estuviera cerca. Habían compartido numerosas aventuras, y le costaría mucho despedirse de él.

—También pretendo reencontrarme con Jacob antes de partir. No me gustan las despedidas, pero aún me siento mal por el pobre hombre —recibió una mirada probatoria por parte de Queenie, a la que más tarde interpeló—. Supongo que me llevarás a verle algún día de estos, ¿no es así? ¡Ah, ya comeré los pasteles más tarde! Ahora no tengo hambre. Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotras. Si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos que atender.

Newt recogió la maleta que había dejado posada en el suelo y se apresuró al salir del salón, encerrándose en la habitación que se le había sido asignada y en la que había dormido por más de un mes. Tina puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, acostumbrada al comportamiento esquivo de su amigo, y se sentó en el sofá sin un leve atisbo de sospecha cruzando por su mente.

 **o0o0o**

Credence perdía una gran parte de su conciencia cuando el obscurus le poseía. Era como vivir dentro de un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Flotaba como si lo llevara el aire y su cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado como para cargarlo por sí mismo, pero suficientemente leve como para que el viento lo arrastrara. De alguna manera, se convertía en un ánima oscura de lo más pintoresca que consistía en una neblina indiferente a la persona que una vez había sido Credence y, de una forma u otra, le había acabado consumiendo.

Se había ocultado en algún lugar de la maleta, no sabía exactamente cuál. Su mente animal no racionalizaba que aquel gran cuarto pudiera coger en el interior de un cofre, aunque teniendo en cuenta que acababa de destruir media ciudad gracias a una naturaleza mágica que jamás habría creído poseer, no veía motivo por el cual alarmarse. El tiempo pasó sin demora, y cuando ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, atisbó una sombra surgir desde alguna entrada que ignoraba.

Era el chico que le había recogido en la calle. Buscó a Credence un buen rato hasta que por fin lo advirtió oculto debajo de una mesa de escritorio, y cuando lo hizo sonrió como si hubiera conseguido un premio. El obscurial pudo apreciar las mil pecas que recorrían su rostro cuando el mago se agachó para poder contemplarle cara a cara. A Credence le sorprendió que no mostrara ni una pizca de miedo ante él.

—Hey —dijo al fin, sonriente—. Huh, siento haber tardado. He tenido que hacer un pequeño viaje, pero ya estoy en casa.

La sombra se deformó levemente, incómoda. Credence no entendía qué quería decir el mago con eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes —prosiguió él, tranquilo—. Es la casa de mi amiga Tina. ¿La recuerdas? Habló contigo el otro día.

El obscurial hizo memoria, aunque era difícil encontrándose en la situación en la que estaba. El simple hecho de pensar o razonar como había hecho cuando era humano le dolía. La masa incorpórea produjo un brillo gris que hizo que Newt se preocupara.

—Escucha —continuó entonces, alarmado—. Sé que debe ser difícil comprender algo en tu situación, y créeme, sé más de ella de lo que piensas. Ya he tratado con más obscurials. Sin embargo, tú eres el que más potencial ha mostrado hasta ahora, y por eso confío en que puedas hacer lo que te digo. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación del otro día en la estación? Me gustaría que intentaras transformarte otra vez. Creo que va a ser más cómodo para ti, y así podré presentarme debidamente, ¿no crees?

Credence captó un par de conceptos y, consternado, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cómo se hacía _eso_. Había pasado tantos días sumido en la debilidad y la pobreza de espíritu que ya no recordaba qué era ser humano de nuevo. ¿Podría volver siquiera a su forma original? El mero pensamiento le hizo asustarse. Algo en su superficie se distorsionó, haciendo que el mago apretara la mandíbula.

—Vamos, Credence —dijo. El hecho de que le llamara por su nombre, como habría hecho con cualquier otra _persona,_ le hizo sentir un poco más humano—. Puedo ayudarte.

El viento negro se estremeció unos instantes antes de empezar a disolverse en el mismo aire que lo formaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, Credence se había transformado de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Newt observó cómo el chico temblaba agazapado en una esquina de la estancia, el pelo negro y lacio cayendo sobre su frente y la piel tan pálida como la de un fantasma. Sus ropas estaban polvorientas y maltratadas y en algún transcurso del viaje había perdido los zapatos. Credence alzó el rostro en la penumbra. Sus ojos brillaron, negros y ardientes como carbones. Ebrio de consciencia, miró hacia un lado a otro como un animal asustado y dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Newt.

—B-buenas —había dicho, algo más tímido. A Credence le costaba respirar. Parecía estar hiperventilando, víctima del esfuerzo que le suponía no perder el conocimiento tras haberse pasado días sin comer ni beber. Casi le pareció ridícula la mera idea de hablar.

Tenía frío. Contempló el lugar en el que se encontraba: era una sala pequeña, con alguna que otra puerta que conducía a estancias que ignoraba, y varios animalillos que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Observó numerosas estanterías pegadas a las paredes, apiladas de frascos de ambiguos contenidos y libros densos cuyas hojas parecían estar apunto de caerse. El escritorio estaba hecho un desastre. Los papeles se aglomeraban, pintarrajeados y dibujados con multitud de lenguajes y símbolos que el pelinegro no entendía, y la tinta goteaba de un recipiente que pendía del borde de la mesa. Había chaquetas, botas y uniformes esparcidos por el suelo, como si el mago acabara de salir de ellos. Eran trajes apropiados para climas muy distintos, desde terrenos pantanosos hasta llanuras áridas, y Credence comenzó a imaginar qué más habría por aquella maleta. Se cercioró de ello cuando un animal alado revoloteó hasta su pierna, haciendo se sobresaltara y pegara un grito.

—¡No, Alter, vuelve aquí! —exclamó Newt, tomando al animal entre sus manos y conduciéndolo hasta otro rincón de la sala. Credence estaba titiritando para cuando él volvió. Se había encogido más aún en el suelo, y al pelirrojo le resultó imposible pensar que aquel muchacho asustadizo hubiera devastado el tren de Nueva York hacía tan solo unos días.

—¿Qué...? —dijo el obscurial, alarmado, y se sorprendió por la gravedad de su voz nada más pronunciarlo. Parecían haber pasado años desde que no hablaba. Carraspeó, y su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad—. ¿Qué era eso?

—Un Swooping Evil —contestó Newt, sentándose a su lado. Credence deseó apartarse más, pero era imposible: ya se había agazapado contra la pared—. Puede succionarte el cerebro...aunque estoy trabajando en su veneno. Es capaz de borrar los malos recuerdos.

El pelinegro, algo más calmado, observó al animal. Era una especie de reptil alado de tonalidades azules y verdes que se acicalaba en un poste estratégicamente colocado al otro lado de la sala. Le pareció horripilante.

—Borrar...¿los malos recuerdos? —musitó entonces, mirando al mago a los ojos. Este asintió. Sus ojos aguamarina chispearon.

—Muy pronto —dijo, orgulloso.

Credence observó al animal de una manera más apacible, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un aliado. Le gustaría poder borrar muchos malos recuerdos que le torturaban día a día. Algunos eran tan recientes que parecían espinas clavadas en su garganta, y le dolían tanto que no pudo evitar mirar al suelo mientras se estremecía, recordándolos con terror.

—Disculpa, no me percaté de que este sitio es bastante frío —se apresuró a decir el mago, trayéndole algo de ropa y unos zapatos nuevos. Credence los aceptó con recelo, como si le diera miedo rozar al otro hombre con las manos. Eran prendas demasiado coloridas para su gusto, acostumbrado a los tonos negros en los que le hacía vestirse su madre adoptiva. El chico, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse eternamente agradecido, el afecto emergiendo en su corazón poco habituado a recibir regalos o muestras de cariño.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, dubitativo. Aún temblaba, pero más bien por el nerviosismo.

—Soy Newt Scamander —titubeó el otro—. Vine a América para hacer una breve parada antes de volver a mi casa en Londres. Estoy escribiendo un libro sobre las criaturas mágicas. —el hombre sonrió, nervioso, y contempló sus alrededores—. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que me gustan mucho. De hecho, soy magizoólogo. Trato de concienciar a la comunidad mágica de la importancia que tienen las criaturas mágicas en nuestro ecosistema, abogando a favor de su protección, cuidado y rehabilitación...si es necesaria.

Sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en Credence, e inmediatamente un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El pelinegro se hubiera sonrojado también, sino fuera porque su piel había tomado un tono cadavérico.

—¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? —dijo, sumiéndose en la intranquilidad de nuevo. Él era un peligro para la sociedad, Newt, un mago experimentado en criaturas que había observado la amenaza que suponía para todos ellos. Titubeó, algo asustado—. ¿M-Me vas a llevar al Magicongreso?

—¡No! Por nada del mundo haría eso —exclamó Newt—. De hecho...no se supone que debas estar aquí. Digamos que te acogí de manera...clandestina —murmuró, mirando hacia otra parte—. Fuiste juzgado injustamente.

Todo empezaba a cobrar algo de sentido para el obscurial. Para él era imposible que el magizoólogo le hubiera acogido por compasión y, bajo el pretexto que iba a tratar de "curarle" de aquel _monstruo_ que llevaba dentro, le utilizaría como a cualquier otra criatura que había en aquella sala. Por puro método de investigación. Por supuesto. Obviando el hecho de que había mencionado de que ya había trabajado con obscurus, y que parecía tenerle un eterno cariño a sus criaturas.

Credence no podría mentirse a sí mismo por mucho tiempo.

—Si es así —musitó—, gracias. Eres...eres la primera persona que...

El pelinegro pensó cómo su vida había girado en torno a la magia todo el tiempo. Primero, su madre adoptiva tratando de destruirla. Segundo, Graves tratando de negociar con ella, confundiéndolo con un squib, y luego utilizándola en su contra, como si fuera un mero niño incrédulo. Y ahora este hombre...este chico, que no podía sostenerle la mirada durante demasiado tiempo por vergüenza, que le había acogido en su maleta (por muy raro que eso sonase), decía que podía _curarle._ Que podría ajusticiar a aquel parásito que iba a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Credence era incapaz de creerle. Era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que alguien le tuviera a su lado para algo más que utilizarle y luego dejarle tirado, como quien se cansa de un juguete nuevo a los pocos días de usarlo. Sin embargo, ya se había arriesgado demasiadas veces. No tenía ningún lugar adonde ir. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que la gente se aprovechara de él. Así empezaba todo: por un momento, surgía en Credence la esperanza. La estaba tendiendo en las manos de Newt, y no podía esperar al momento en el que la tirara al suelo y rompiera en mil pedazos, solo para cortarse al recoger los destrozos que quedaran de ella.

—Eres la primera persona que cree en mí —finalizó, empequeñeciéndose, y notó cómo su voz se quebraba. Le costó contener el llanto. La última vez que había llorado, Graves le había golpeado, y quería confiar en que aquel nuevo amigo no hiciera algo así.

Parecía algo imposible. Una nueva sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del pelirrojo, y sus ojos brillaban como si nunca hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Credence se quedó hipnotizado unos instantes.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, entonces —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara, y el obscurial se aferró a ella como si fuera su última esperanza.

 **o0o**

 **El animalillo al que persiguieron Newt y Tina como yo-yos probablemente no se llamara Alter, pero me pareció un buen nombre. Y va a haber muchas invenciones así en este fanfic. De vez en cuando me da esa vena de nominalismos.**


End file.
